


Moon Festival

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "There were a couple of variations, but the Festival of the Moon was always popular," Peter replied.





	Moon Festival

It was Peter that clued him in.

Now that Peter was... dating? -- he didn't want to think too hard about what they might be doing together -- his dad, Stiles spent more time with the older wolf. Tonight, the Sheriff was working second shift and Derek was out of town consulting with a client. When it was just the two of them, Stiles liked to ask about the Hale pack. Especially about some of the traditions they pack had followed. 

"When a pack member's birthday fell on a full moon, it was always a special celebration," Peter told Stiles. "Because there were so many of us, there was at least one each year. Some years had none, but one year there were three occasions."

"What kind of celebration?" Stiles asked.

"There were a couple of variations, but the Festival of the Moon was always popular," Peter replied.

"And what's involved in that?" Stiles demanded.

As Peter outlined what the Hale pack had done, he also referred Stiles to some of the diaries he had lent to Stiles. "There will be more information there," Peter admitted. "Things I never paid attention to or have forgotten."

"You? Forget something?" Stiles laughed.

"Okay, times I skipped out," Peter grinned.

"Better!" Stiles smiled back.

Stiles consulted with Peter and his dad about what he wanted to do. The Sheriff was going to be working most of Christmas day, but the good news was that the Festival to the Moon would be done at night, when the Moon was at its brightest.

"Now all you have to do is get the weather to cooperate!" John teased.

Stiles frowned. "Damn..."

"Don't worry too much," Peter put in. "Wolves know that the moon is full, even if we can't see it."

"I know... but... okay, I'll manage," Stiles replied.

Between the holiday and the extra hours everyone seemed to be working, Stiles didn't think Derek noticed that something extra was going on.

"Come on!" Stiles coaxed. "I think you'll like this!"

"Stiles..." Derek frowned.

"It's the full moon, and your birthday!" Stiles said. "I wanted to do something just for you!"

Derek's ears pinked, pleased at the idea that Stiles had done something just for him. Then he frowned. Which Stiles still found adorable.

"This isn't a surprise party, is it?" Derek demanded.

"No!" Stiles replied. "Well, my dad and Peter, but that's all."

"Okay," Derek gave in.

They went out into the Preserve, to a clearing they frequently used for meetings or other pack activities. 

There was a small fire already going in the pit that was there for that purpose, John tending that so neither Hale had to.

"Okay, as the birthday boy, you get the place of honor," Stiles directed. "Stand here!"

Derek stood at the point of a star that Stile had painted in the grass. John and Peter stood at the opposite points across the fire and Stiles took the point at Derek's right.

Stiles took off his shirt in the cool night air to reveal a triskelion drawn on his chest above his heart. Derek smiled at what this meant to him.

Raising his hands to shoulder height, Stiles looked up to the moon.

"Mother Moon, we are here to ask for your blessings. For our Pack, peace and health in the coming year. For your child Derek, he deserves happiness and good luck, not only for this year, but for years to come. John and Peter have found each other, and we rejoice in the love and companionship they give to each other. We have left a point of our star open for those who cannot be here tonight, both those who we have lost and those who we have yet to meet. For myself, I only ask to share in the happiness of those that I love. Mother Moon, we promise to continue to honor your will in the coming times and thank you for sharing yourself with us."

Stiles threw a bundle of herbs into the fire and it flared brightly for a moment.

The others said in unison, "Blessing to the Moon!"

Stiles clapped his hands together once. He wasn't sure if it was a stray cloud but he thought the moonlight brightened briefly in the clearing.

"Well done!" Peter said.

Derek drew Stiles close to him and wrapped Stiles in his arms. "Thank you!"

Stiles leaned in for a warm kiss. "Come on, there's food! And cake!"

Derek smiled.


End file.
